Pariah's Child
by sofia313
Summary: I was nervous, scared. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding like a drum. This was what I had been trained for, to seduce an Original. I could do this, I had to. It had to happen tonight. How difficult could it be?
1. Chapter 1

I looked outside through the window of the moving car, I was nervous and excited at the same time. I had never been at a ball before or at any kind of party. My evening gown was made of pink chiffon and for the first time in my life, Marcus had taken me to a beauty salon to have my hair and nails done, I needed to look flawless tonight. Marcus looked very handsome in his tuxedo; he was tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. Maybe he was nervous as well, I really wasn't sure.

I opened the glove compartment and picked up the pictures, I needed to take one more look before we would be there. Niklaus Mikaelson. He was handsome, but he looked tense in the picture, it was taken from far away. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed that it wouldn't be him. He was interested in someone and that would make my task much harder. Rebekah Mikaelson. She was pretty. Finn Mikaelson. Esther had made it very clear that he was off limits. Elijah Mikaelson. I sighed and turned to look at Marcus.

"Can't I really do this with him?" I asked. "He seems…kinder."

"Why do you think that?" Marcus huffed. "You haven't even met him."

I bit my lip.

"I…just know."

Marcus continued tapping the steering wheel, he seemed impatient.

"Well, you are right, but unfortunately that's the problem, he's too moral, he wouldn't sleep with someone who he has just met. Remember, we have a tight schedule, it must happen tonight, Esther and I are counting on you."

I looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror, I could hardy recognize myself under all the make-up.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Of course you are, muffin," Marcus replied smiling.

I took a deep breath and looked at the last picture. Kol Mikaelson. He was handsome, just like his brothers, but the coldness in his eyes made me nervous. I could sense a lot of darkness coming from him. Unfortunately he was the easiest subject, he had been in a coffin for a century or so, he likely wouldn't turn me down.

"Why tonight?" I muttered.

Marcus sighed; he didn't like it when I asked questions. Sometimes I pretended to be more stupid than I really was, just so he would go easy on me. I wasn't smart, but I did understand some things.

"Because Esther has other plans for them after tonight."

"What plans…"

"Nothing you should worry about," he snapped, but he forced himself to calm down quickly and placed a patronizing smile on his face. "What daddy meant is that you should focus on your task, muffin. You wouldn't want to let daddy down, would you?"

The meaning of his words was very clear; he would make me pay if I would fail. I knew this dance; I had ever since I had been a small child. If I did well, he was the kindest person in the world, but if I failed… The thought made me shiver.

"No," I muttered. "I won't let you down."

He smiled and tapped my shoulder; that was his idea of a warm gesture.

"I know you won't, muffin. Just keep in mind everything I have taught you."

I nodded; I truly hoped that I could remember everything. This would be the first time when I would see Esther after she has had her body back; I had only seen her in her spirit form. I was excited, but I had to remember not to show anyone that I knew her, not before my task would be completed. I was nervous, scared, but this was what I had been trained for, I could do this. I had to. My eyes widened when I saw the mansion ahead, it looked huge. The yard was full of cars; it took a moment before Marcus found a parking spot.

"Alright," he said and turned to look at me. "This is it. Are you ready?"

I nodded, I didn't have much choice. His dark eyes were gazing at me piercingly; he knew how to be intimidating. When he raised his hand, I automatically expected a hit, but in the next second he was smiling.

"My sweet girl," he said and gently touched my cheek. "You know that daddy loves you."

He could be kind when he wanted to be and I lived for those moments. I didn't care how stupid and pathetic that made me, he was all I had and I wanted him to be proud of me.

"I know you won't fail us."

"No, I won't," I assured.

He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go."

I got out of the car and closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the wind on my face. Marcus offered me his arm and together we headed towards the main entrance.

"Your invitation, please," a tall man in a black suit asked.

I kept the nervous fake smile on my face when Marcus showed him the fancy looking piece of paper. The tall man glanced at it briefly and stepped aside.

"Enjoy the ball."

"Thank you," Marcus said smiling. "I'm sure we will."

* * *

**This is a short sample chapter, please let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, favs and alerts, since you wanted some more, here's the next chapter. Warning, there's some mature content in this chapter and I put the rating of the story up just to be safe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I looked around in wonder; I had never seen anything like this. There was flower arrangements, decorative lights, chandeliers, violin music, waiters walking around with glasses of champagne and a roomful of people wearing beautiful gowns and tuxedos. I had never seen so many people simultaneously, I could sense so many things that it was overwhelming, I wanted to run around the room and touch people. Marcus' grip on my arm brought me back to reality, I needed to focus. I needed to act like a normal person.

"If everyone could gather, please!" a man's voice said.

I turned to look at the staircase and saw all the Mikaelsons, Elijah Mikaelson was the one who was talking. I recognized them all easily from the pictures; they seem very reserved, although Niklaus and Rebekah were smiling.

"Welcome!" Elijah said. "Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this…"

My eyes turned instinctively to Esther; she looked at her children absent-mindedly and turned her eyes to the crowd, she glanced at me briefly, approvingly, before she turned her gaze towards someone else. A brunette girl with two vampire guys. They, or at least one of them had something to do with Esther's plan, whatever it was. I kept staring at Esther before I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know her, instead I looked at Kol. He seemed bored and careless; his eyes were just as cold as in the picture. I wondered what his touch would feel like…

"…so all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom," Elijah finished.

That snapped me out of it, I had to act now. From the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus offering his arm to some woman; I swallowed and headed determinedly towards the staircase. Kol walked lazily down the stairs, I made sure that our eyes met and smiled as sweetly as I could. I probably looked like an idiot, but at least he didn't walk straight past me, he observed me briefly, probably pondering was I worthy of his time. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding like a drum, judging by his amused look he heard that. He also misinterpreted the reason of my nervousness, but that wasn't a bad thing, at least I didn't think so. His lips curved into a charming smile before he held out his hand for me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

I swallowed and kept the stupid smile on my face.

"Yes."

His touch sent shivers up my spine, but I managed to block everything out and look calm when he led me to the ballroom.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson," he said.

"I'm Jane," I lied. "It's nice to meet you."

We had to go and stand on the line when the dance started; fortunately Marcus had taught me how to dance. Not this particular dance, but I hoped that I could improvise. It seemed easy enough, step, step, step… I startled when his arms were suddenly around me, my reaction obviously amused him.

"There is no reason to be shy, darling," he said. "I won't bite."

I let out a terrible fake laughter.

"I'm not shy, I just…find you very attractive."

He raised his eyebrows, I pondered quickly had that been a wrong thing to say. Apparently not.

"Really?" he said smiling.

I nodded.

"Yes." I paused very briefly and changed the subject. "This is a nice party."

He shrugged.

"I have seen better."

"You live here, right?" I asked.

"Yes, for now," he replied.

I looked into his dark eyes and used the best seductive smile I had practiced so much in front of a mirror.

"Maybe you could show me around later?"

He looked slightly curious.

"What would you like to see?"

This was it, I couldn't afford to fail. I kept the seductive smile on my face and leaned towards him.

"How about your bedroom?" I whispered in his ear.

I had managed to surprise him and my timing was perfect, he didn't have time to reply when it was time to switch partners, I spin around and found myself looking into the eyes of Elijah Mikaelson. He smiled at me politely.

"Good evening," he said. "I do not believe we have met, I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"Jane," I lied again. "It's nice to meet you."

I noticed Kol glancing at me over the shoulder of his new partner, he wasn't sure of what to make of me. It seemed that I had managed to catch his attention; hopefully he would think I was good enough for a one night stand.

"Are you a friend of my sister's?" Elijah asked.

I concentrated on him and smiled, my next move was to ignore Kol for now.

"Something like that," I replied. "You have a lovely home, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Thank you… forgive me, I didn't catch your last name."

"Smith," I replied smiling.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Jane Smith?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I'm just as boring as my name."

He looked amused.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

I giggled like an idiot, trying to mimic flirting.

"Thank you, you are very…"

"Do you mind if I cut in, brother?" Kol's voice suddenly said.

Elijah raised his eyebrows; obviously this wasn't part of the dance.

"Actually, I'm a little thirsty, please excuse me," I said and walked away. I picked up a glass from the first waiter who I saw, praying that I hadn't mess this up. I leaned against the wall and took small sips out of my glass; the dance seemed to be over. Kol was standing across the room, talking with his sister, but I noticed that was glancing at me. They talked for a while and he grinned before heading outside. Damn it. What was I supposed to do now?

I decided to take a risk and wait; I didn't think that he would simply leave in the middle of the ball. No, I couldn't take that risk. I went after him, but I couldn't see him anywhere, I only saw Niklaus Mikaelson standing next to a horse, talking with a blonde woman vampire. She was probably that someone he was interested in, although she didn't seem very thrilled. I walked across the yard and looked around before returning inside, thankfully Kol was there. He didn't seem pleased at all. I moved next to him and smiled.

"Not having a good time?" I asked.

He glanced at me, but he didn't have time to reply when Esther started to talk, she was standing in the staircase. Esther's speech… Marcus had stressed me not to act before it, for some reason Kol needed to hear it.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne; I invite you all to join me and raising a glass…"

Kol picked up two glasses and handed me the other one.

"Thank you," I said and winked. "Perhaps I can make your evening better."

He was definitely amused.

"You should be careful what you wish for, darling."

"…thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening," Esther continued. "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Kol said smiling and touched my glass with his.

I stared at my glass; there was something wrong with it… No, not with the glass, with the champagne. Kol was already drinking his, but I didn't, I sensed something bad in it. Death. No, not death, blood. I frowned, why would there be…

"You don't like champagne?" Kol asked.

"I…get drunk easily," I muttered. "Then I would lose all my inhibitions."

He laughed.

"That would be interesting to see."

I needed to finish this now; I smiled and leaned a little closer to him.

"Perhaps you would like to give me that tour now?"

"Sure," he replied grinning and offered me his arm. I accepted it and allowed him to lead me up the stairs. Despite of the whole situation, I couldn't help but to admire the house, it was beautifully decorated. Marcus and I had moved many times and he couldn't care less where we were staying. I had sometimes tried to make our homes cozier, but Marcus always said it was a waste of time. For a moment I thought what would it be like to live in a place like this… That was a ridiculous thought, I needed to focus. We were on the second floor when a blonde human man walked past us; he seemed to be looking for someone. Kol smiled darkly and turned to look at me.

"Excuse me for a moment, darling, I need to take care of an unfinished business. Wait here, I will be right back."

"Sure," I managed to say before he went after the human. He was planning to kill him. Should I do something? Like what? No, I couldn't do anything; I needed to concentrate on my task. I knew what a failure meant. It took few minutes before he returned, he came from downstairs. How had he managed to get to downstairs without me noticing… I didn't finish my thought when I took a better look at him, his tuxedo was dirty and his eyes were flaming in rage. I swallowed and tried to instinctively back away, but he grabbed my arm.

"You wanted to see my bedroom?" he said darkly. "Let's go then."

He was hurting my arm, but I didn't protest, I had to do this. I was scared, but fortunately all my training hadn't gone to waste, I managed to control myself. He opened one of the doors and shoved me inside. I acted immediately; I took my dress off when he was locking the door, hoping that would keep him from draining me right away.

"You offered to make my night better…" he muttered before turning around. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw me, I was only wearing a pink lace bra and panties. I smiled, trying to look as seductive as I possibly could.

"Take me now, baby," I purred and placed my finger between my teeth.

It sounded very stupid, but I tried to mimic the women in those gross movies Marcus had made me to watch for educational purposes. Kol stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Jane, Jane, Jane… I knew you were my kind of girl."

That was a good thing, right? At least I prayed that it was. I startled when he was suddenly in front of me, his fingers caressed my cheek.

"There's that shy Jane again," he said and smirked. "You know, normally I have no problem reading people, but you… I can't really decide what to think of you."

I leaned closed and licked his cheek, according to those movies men liked licking.

"Are you going to talk or give me what I need?" I whispered and nipped his ear. Thankfully that did the trick; he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist before pushing me against the wall, pressing his body tightly against mine. That hurt a little, I wanted to ask him to be careful, but I couldn't. It didn't matter if this would be painful to me, I would just have to take it.

He slammed his lips on mine, sucking and tasting. So this was kissing… It didn't feel so bad. I tried to mimic what he was doing; it seemed that he wanted me to open my mouth. When I didn't do that fast enough, he trust his tongue past my lips. It felt strange at first, but not completely unpleasant. His fingers were touching the back of my hips, I gasped when he suddenly cupped my bottom.

"Very nice…" he muttered. I didn't have time to say anything when my back suddenly collided with something soft; I blinked and noticed that I was in his bed. He was standing next to the bed, looking down at me while taking his clothes off. I had seen naked men in those movies, but I was still nervous, I wasn't sure which part of him I was supposed to look at. He smirked and left his boxers on before moving next to me.

"The shy Jane…" he muttered and started to kiss me again. I tried to decide what to do with my hands. Maybe I was supposed to do like he had done; I reached down his bottom and squished it.

"The naughty Jane," he chuckled, sliding his hands down my chest. I heard a ripping sound and no more than a second later my bra was gone. A blush was rising on my cheeks when he stared at me, clearly liking what he was seeing. Maybe I should say something to hide my nervousness.

"I need you, baby, please take me now."

Again, that sounded very stupid, but he seemed to like it, almost as much as playing with my breasts, he was sucking and nipping them. I couldn't really understand what that had to do with the… Oh. Oh gosh. He slid his other hand down my stomach, pushing his fingers past my panties. I couldn't really understand what I was feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant, just new. I threw my head back, letting out a strange sound. The next thing I realized was that he was on top of me and I cried out in pain when he penetrated my hymen. His eyes widened, he stared at me disbelievingly. I was hurting, but I forced a smile on my face.

"Please don't stop, baby."

He was looking at me very strangely before his lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh, I don't intend to," he purred. "This was a nice surprise…"

I gritted my teeth when he started to move, first slower, then faster. It hurt, but I couldn't show it, there was a slight chance that he might stop, although I doubted that. He groaned in pleasure and kissed me roughly, I could only hope that he would be finished soon.

"Jane…"

I felt that he was almost done and I was relieved, but then I saw his fangs. Oh crap. He bit my neck while climaxing, I was about to panic, but fortunately he wasn't planning to drain me; he raised his head and licked his bloody lips before I had time to use my ring. He was surprised by the taste of my blood.

"You seem to be full of surprises, darling…" he started, but now I was finished, I turned the ring on my finger around and touched his skin with it. Fortunately Marcus' spell worked, Kol lost consciousness and fell on me. I cursed silently while pushing him off me, he was heavy. My legs were shaking, but somehow I managed to stand up.

"That was uncalled for," I muttered angrily while touching the wounds on my neck. My bra was torn in two, but fortunately I found my panties, he had thrown them on the floor. I wore my dress and looked at my reflection in the big mirror; I couldn't go out like this. Quickly I torn a piece of fabric out of the hem of my dress and wrapped it around my bleeding neck. Hopefully it would look like a scarf if I would run into anyone on my way out. My hair looked a little messy, but I didn't think that would matter. I glanced at Kol one more time on my way out; he was lying on the bed on his back. After a short hesitation I walked next to the bed and tucked him in, just in case someone would come and check on him. For some strange reason, I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I muttered and I really meant it, he had spared me from Marcus' anger. I knew that I would never see him again when I walked out and that was definitely for the best. The whole thing hadn't been as bad as I had thought; I had known that it would hurt. I walked silently across the empty hallway; it seemed that all the guests had already left; I hadn't seen anyone when I reached the staircase. Almost there… I headed to the front door when someone stepped in front of me. Elijah Mikaelson. Oh no… He looked at me intently, his eyes observed my neck.

"Are you alright, Miss Smith?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, placing a smile on my face. "I'm fine, I was just leaving."

His expression tensed, I realized that the blood was oozing through the thin fabric. Damn it.

"Perhaps I should escort you home…" he started.

"No! I mean, that won't be necessary, thank you."

He was obviously about to argue, but I smiled and walked quickly past him.

"Thank you for the party," I said and ran to the front door. The cool night air had never felt better; I walked quickly across the yard, looking for Marcus. He had been waiting for me; he stopped the car next to me and barely waited until I was inside before driving away from the mansion.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

I nodded.

"I did it."

"Very good."

"He bit me," I complained.

"Yes, his kind does that," Marcus huffed and stopped the car on the side of the road. "Let's see…"

I held still when he placed his hands on my stomach and started to mumble a spell. After a moment he looked up and smiled.

"You're definitely pregnant," he said and touched my cheek. "Daddy couldn't be more proud of you, muffin."

I smiled too, I had been good.

"Now, daddy's going to take care of that wound of yours and then you can have whatever you want. What will it be, muffin?"

"Ice cream?" I suggested cautiously.

He laughed and hugged me; he had never done that before.

"Absolutely. You will have as much ice cream as you want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you for all the feedback :). I know this is probably a weird story, but I wanted to try something different. About "Jane", her real name will be revealed in this chapter. She's 19, but the reason why she is like she is, will also be revealed. I know her character might seem simple, but I did give that a lot of thought. Psychology has always interested me and I used that to build her personality. Whether she's a likable character or not, that's a matter of opinion :) About how she can be pregnant, who and what she is and what she has to do with Esther, you'll find out. Answer to lililulu's question, I didn't get the names from Twilight, at least not knowingly :) I have to admit that I've only seen the first movie.**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, brother."

Kol blinked his eyes, he felt disoriented and fuzzy. Where the hell was he…

"Rough night?" Elijah's harsh voice asked.

Slowly Kol turned his head and saw Elijah standing next to his bed, arms crossed over his chest. He certainly didn't seem pleased.

"What…" Kol muttered.

"Wasn't it enough that you tried to kill our sister's date?" Elijah asked coolly. "All mother asked was no violence…"

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked, he started to get annoyed.

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed when he picked up something from the floor. It took few seconds before Kol recognized it as a half of pink bra.

"She was invited here as a guest," Elijah said harshly. "I do appreciate you didn't kill her, but your compulsion was more than sloppy. I understand you have a lot to learn about the 21st century, but here's a quick lesson, we don't draw attention to ourselves."

Kol stared at the bra, what the hell… Suddenly he remembered. The girl. Quickly he got into a sitting position and looked around.

"Where is she?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"At home, I believe. I would have cleaned up your mess, but someone picked her up before I managed to do that."

"You know her?" Kol asked.

"No, I just met her last night."

Elijah glanced at the half of the bra and dropped it on the bed.

"It seems that you know her much better than I do."

Kol grinned, he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, yes, I did deflower her."

Elijah looked at him disapprovingly.

"Charming. I'm sure she appreciates you sharing that information."

"Wait a minute," Kol said when Elijah headed to the door. "Do you happen to know her last name?"

Elijah turned to look at him and huffed.

"You don't know?"

"Would I ask if I would know?" Kol snorted. "Come on, I need to find her."

Elijah sighed.

"Let me guess, you wish to send her flowers? Unfortunately I can't help you, brother."

Kol rolled his eyes when Elijah marched out, he would find her with or without Elijah's help. He wasn't sure what had happened last night, but he knew that he wasn't done with her. Her blood… He could still taste it in his mouth. He would have definitely had much more fun with her, if she wouldn't have somehow managed to get away. Well, he had always loved the chase and he was in no hurry. He would find her sooner or later.

* * *

I was excited when I woke up; the first thought in my mind was that I would have a baby. I would have a son or a daughter who I would love and who would love me.

"Good morning," I said and touched my stomach. I knew that my baby wouldn't be able to hear me, him or her barely existed yet. I rolled on my back in the motel bed and smiled, everything felt alright now. Marcus was happy with me and he had said that Esther would be too, we would see her tonight after she would have finished her plan. I wondered what her plan was and how it would affect my baby's father. I would always be grateful to him for giving me this baby and I wished him all the best. Maybe that was weird, he had bit me and I was still a little afraid of him, but that didn't matter, I would never see him again. I startled when the door suddenly opened, but I relaxed when I saw Marcus, he had a paper bag with him.

"Good morning, muffin," he said smiling. "Daddy brought you some breakfast."

"Really?" I asked got into a sitting position.

"Absolutely," he said and handed me the bag. "You did well last night, Daisy, daddy is very proud of you."

I couldn't have been happier; knowing that he loved me was everything to me. He had done so much for me and now I could finally make him proud.

"We'll stay here until Esther comes," he said. "I know she's eager to see you."

I nodded.

"Do you think I can call her aunt Esther, like you do?"

Marcus seemed tense for a moment, I was afraid that I had said something wrong, but then he smiled.

"I'm sure you can, muffin. We both want what's best for you and for your child."

* * *

_15 years earlier_

_"Daddy!"_

_I was excited, I had just drawn a picture of daddy and I and I wanted him to see it._

_"Daddy!"_

_I ran to the living room, he was sitting at the table with his eyes closed. All the candles were floating in the air; I laughed and tried to touch them. Daddy opened his eyes; the candles fell on the table. I lifted the paper I was holding._

_"Look what I drew, daddy…"_

_"Go to your room, Daisy," he said. He didn't sound angry or happy, his voice was very calm._

_"But daddy…"_

_He slapped me so hard that I almost fell on my back, my eyes widened and I dropped my drawing._

_"Go to your room, Daisy," he repeated calmly._

_I rubbed my burning cheek and started to sob, the next slap hurt even more._

_"Go to your room, Daisy."_

_I didn't want more pain; I turned around and ran to my room. My sobs were getting louder; I climbed onto my bed and buried my face in the pillow. I startled when I felt someone touching my back, daddy was looking down at me smiling._

_"Good girl, Daisy," he said and lifted me up. He sat on the bed and wiped away my tears, his touch was very gentle._

_"Now, how many times do we have to go through this same lesson?" he asked._

_I sniffled and looked at him._

_"I'm sorry, daddy."_

_He was still smiling; his fingers tucked a stray hair behind my ear._

_"You know you are a stupid girl?"_

_I nodded._

_"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry."_

_He stroked my hair and looked into my eyes._

_"You are a disgusting freak, no one can ever love you," he said smiling._

_I lowered my head and nodded._

_"Yes, daddy."_

_"But you know daddy still loves you. If you lose daddy, you will have no one, you will starve to death, unless people kill you first, they all hate freaks."_

_I shivered and let out a sob._

_"Yes, daddy."_

_He lifted my chin and touched my cheek._

_"You are already 4-years-old, Daisy, you are a big girl. Daddy knows that you are stupid, but even a dog would understand the cardinal rule by now, when daddy tells you to do something, you will do it. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry."_

_He smiled and touched my hair._

_"Daddy forgives you, muffin. Now, would someone like a candy bar?"_

_"I would!" I cheered, I laughed when he tickled my tummy before taking my favorite candy bar out of his pocket._

_"Here you are, muffin."_

_"Thank you, daddy, I love you."_

_"I love you too, muffin. I'm the only one who ever will."_


End file.
